Finding Happiness
by Krystal Rice
Summary: Josie is a new student at Hollywood Arts not because she wants to mostly because her mother and father who are famous actors don't like that she wants to be a teacher, and force her to go there so that she can be a famous actor and not shame her parents because of her dream. there she meets Tori and her friends, among them; Jade, who changes her whole world / G!P Jade X OC
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Well, I can't believe that I'm posting my first story in English, the original idea is from **BraveVesperia1** who asked me to write it. so ... I hope you enjoy it

I do not own VicTORIous or its characters.

* * *

**1st Day**

It was a quiet day, like any other, anywhere in the world except our well-known Hollywood Arts Institute. A place where nothing is what it seems and in which every day is a different event for the talented students who belonged there. Except a young and bad-tempered brunette girl who came to her first day in, standing in front of the entrance and watching all the young stars who came to fulfill their "daily routine". Josie Maxwell was a small, slender girl with a good figure and light brown hair, her hazel eyes catching the attention of anyone who came near her, which rarely happened, she was a bit shy. she has spent a few seconds with her eyes fixed on the name of the institute, thinking about how to deal with her next academic years preparing for a career that he practically does not want. Finally she closed her eyes, she has inhaled strongly and with a heavy sigh she has decided to enter and see what she would face.

—Hey ... First day? - A young brunette girl approaches with a melodic voice to welcome the new face.

Josie was surprised by the sudden appearance of the young girl, Tall, with darker hair and a nice smile, something that intimidated the little one a little.

—I'm sorry if I surprised you, my name is Tori, I hadn't seen you before and I assumed you were new here —she mentioned with courtesy, her kindness came naturally.

—Yes, my name is Josie. Nice to meet you . —Finally the youngest answered. —Do you know where Mr. Sikowitz's class is? If it's not too much to ask.

—Of course! Follow me; I will take you to your class - the highest one mentioned, making a sign for her to follow her, both walked to the Sikowitz class, upon arriving they ran into the group known by Tori, who presented the girl animatedly.

The whole group seemed delighted with Josie and her pleasant personality, even Beck, who felt some attraction for the features of the little girl, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by a pale young girl with black hair with blue highlights, she had released a Biting comment to Josie, because she kept looking at her, is that for Josie; the blue / gray eyes were something that caught her attention, finally everyone decided to enter the class.

All right, daemons, —exclaimed Sikowitz, coming in through the window. —It is time to bombard you with knowledge. But, first. —He ducked down in front of the seat Josie occupied. — Tell us Little Sunshine Girl, who are you?

Josie was a little surprised by the teacher's particular entrance, even knowing the fact that she had to introduce herself in front of the class, couldn't help being nervous about talking about herself, questions about her parents would not be long in coming.

—H-Hi ... my name is Josie ... Josie Maxwell —she said trying to speak loud enough for everyone to hear her, she thought that would be all, until the famous questions came...

"Are you Jordan and Diane Maxwell's daughter?" "How is it that you had not gone to Hollywood Arts before?" "Are you going to dedicate yourself to acting or music?" "It's another rich girl without talent" These were the comments that were most heard. Josie decided to ignore it before a stir arose.

—I'm here to learn, I have not decided to dedicate myself and I have nothing to do with my parents — she said before Sikowitz could put order in the room.

—Well Josie, I hope you like Coconuts. Now let's talk about concentration when it comes to acting —He said, starting his first lesson of the day. Everyone was attentive to his babbling, except for Josie, who alternated his eyes a little on the other side of the room to see the brief interaction between Beck and Jade through their Peraphones.

* * *

"She's very interesting" was the thought that crossed her mind, when suddenly; Sikowitz mentioned her name, next to Jade and Beck. The couple stood up and placed themselves on the small stage in front of the class, Josie was still a little lost to what was happening.

With a penetrating look, Sikowitz makes her understand that she must also go on stage, Tori gave her a few pats to cheer her up, and with a slight smile of gratitude on her part, she took the stage, ready to listen to everything that her teacher would indicate to them, however the look of her was diverted towards Jade, who was frowning at her.

— So, they will have to improvise a scene created by the other students and try to follow it without leaving the character — Sikowitz said moving his hands in sign of plotting a mischief. — Well, ¿who tells us the place?

— In the park — André mentioned with a smile.

— Right, problem!

— Uncomfortable —Rex said.

—Well, An awkward situation in the park, action!

Jade and Beck began their interpretation of a couple walking in the park, Josie was a little out of place, however she was determined not to fail, so she approached the couple, who held hands while talking between they. She came on the scene as an ice cream seller, Jade did not wait long to claim she had no ice cream to offer, Beck tried to be calm and explained to his girlfriend that the girl was promoting her ice cream parlor, trying to cover up Josie.

Sikowitz started walking around them, causing Josie to stutter a couple of times, but it was not because of his teacher's constant walking, it was because Jade didn't notice; she was getting closer and closer to Josie.

— Also, don't you would prefer to eat pizza? —Jade said turning her back on Josie; she was still in her personal space. Beck wanted to interrupt, however the situation should be uncomfortable, so he decided to change the way of improvisation.

— Sure, but first I would like an ice cream, we should go, do not you think so, miss? — He said standing on the other side of Josie.

Her face was beginning to take on a reddish hue despite her skin tone, Sikowitz began to walk closer and closer to them, Jade was beginning to get uncomfortable at the sudden closeness of both her teacher and the new girl, she had not noticed earlier, but the particular fruit aroma emanating from the smaller girl made her notice it.

The scene continued to become tenser, because Beck and Jade were increasingly uncomfortable to Josie, although she tried to stay calm and continue improvising to make the scene more bearable. Finally Sikowitz decided to end.

—Excellent! You have talent, Maxwell, get ready for this Friday for the bird scene and you will be ready to participate in the next works —he said. just at that moment the bell rang for the change of classes.

Beck and Jade left the room holding hands, the goth girl was angry because of Josie, it was because of her that Sikowitz called them onstage in the first place.

—Baby, what's wrong? —Beck says, trying to be sympathetic with his girlfriend.

— It's that girl! Because of her; Sikowitz ended up interrupting my movie and I wanted to see how it ended and it was special live broadcast!

Tori picked up her things while chatting with André; he saw Josie and greeted her again.

—Hey, girl, and what do you think of H.A.? -he asked.

—Well, nothing bad so far, it's just that I don't have much interest in acting.

— Do you like music? Tori asked more excited.

—It's more like a Hobby, and you?

—It's my passion and It is more than obvious that for André it is his whole life, there is no instrument that this boy cannot play! —Tori said.

They continued talking as they guided Josie to her next class, they did not share more classes until it was time for lunch; Josie talked pleasantly with Tori and Cat, with whom she shared the last class.

— Does anyone want a Wahoo Punch? Cat asked kindly.

— Sure, I invite —Josie said, standing up and turning to go for the sodas.

— Watch out! —Tori yelled, Josie did not notice Jade and Beck approaching the table behind her and ended up crashing with Jade, falling on her and spilling her lunch.

* * *

**N/A: **Your opinion is very important for me, so don't be shy, I do not know how many chapters I take to finish it but I have very good ideas to put here, always with the permission of BraveVesperia1 of course n_n

Response to Reviews

**BloodySoul:** thank you very much for keep an eye on me. I hope to improve for the next chapter. i made some corrections in this already n_n

Isaiah: well i dont know... she looks like a little version of Hailee Steinfeld but i have to ask the original owner


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Happiness Cap. 2

* * *

Jade had her face distorted, her gaze was full of fury. Josie in her attempt to get up, felt something strange, maybe she thought that Jade kept something in the pocket of her pants, it could be big pockets, she turned her gaze to the bottom of her partner, who was still lying on the floor , her face was completely red and her eyes were full of hate.

All present were completely silent, awaiting the explosive Jade's reaction to Josie. She wasn't completely on the ground, she was in Jade's lap, in her mind she had spent a lot of time on her partner, but it had only been a few seconds before she could stand up and extend her hand to her to try to help her get up, Jade noticed Josie's gaze, and snatched her hand away. standing up thanks to Beck's arm, who was in shock for what happened.

— What the hell is wrong with you? —Jade exclaimed furious.

— Hey ... calm down, it was just an accident. —Josie said shaking off a little dust and some leftovers, returning to give her a look.

— Come on Jadey, I'll take you to the bathroom —Cat said, getting up and standing between Josie and Jade, to prevent her from doing any harm to the little girl.

Jade has always maintained a good friendship with Cat; For some reason the little redhead made Jade leave her aggressive instinct aside, despite the fact that she considered it a constant headache with her witticisms and her pet attitude.

— What the hell are you watching? - She shouted and as if it were magic, all the students continued with their daily activities, it was the effect of the Wicked Witch of the West, finally when she noticed that nobody paid more attention she went with Cat to the bathroom, ignoring the group and much more to the little girl who was still a little overwhelmed by the outburst.

Beck shrugged and decided to save half his lunch for jade when she comes back. - are you okay? he ask the smaller girl.

— It's nothing, I think the worst part was taken by your girlfriend ... with lunch in ... her pants ...- she whispered the last part a little confused.

— At least you have achieved more than Beck —Rex Said. - You were on top of the Wicked Witch of the West before him!

— Rex!

— Don't be a depraved! —Tori said flushing, she was also a little confused, Beck and Jade had been dating for almost two years, but she had never seen them pass kisses, besides, they were rare when Jade let Beck lie in her lap. In the end she'd accepted the thought that they preferred to do those things privately. until she heard inadvertently in one of their discussions that they never had done it.

— Rob ... - said Beck sitting next to him and giving him a warning look.

— Have you tried the spaghetti tacos? —André noticed that look on his friend and knew that the atmosphere would get tenser than before, so he decided intervene earlier. - Fergus has been doing new things.

— Well, I ordered a salad, said Robbie.

* * *

— Come on, Cat! It is obvious that she did it on purpose. I don't know who she thinks she is but I'll not let her become a Tori 2.0 — Jade said with fury throbbing still in her veins, both girls entered the bathroom, Cat laughed softly when she saw Jade's attitude, looking at her curiously

— Why do you think she will become Tori 2.0? — Cat say smiling to her friend.

— Don't you see it? she's so perfect with people, so much acting, although I wanted to intimidate her enough to get out of her role.

— And... Why would you want to sabotage her?

— 'cause of her, I lost a special live broadcast that would only happen at that moment, and it is not the important thing now. What matters is that I will not let her dare to equal me or something similar.

— Jadey, you're giving her more importance than you want to show. Since when does she matter more than your movies?

— She doesnt matter to me!

— Kay Kay —Cat said. Jade tried to look for any sign of sarcasm, but the redhead is exceptional acting, sometimes.

Cat kept showing her simple smile, Jade gave up at the end. continuing with the task of cleaning her outfit

— I have extra clothes in my locker - she mentioned cautiously.

— Do you think I can breathe with your clothes? - Jade snapped.

— In fact, Do you remember that Shirt that you liked when we went shopping?

— The black one with a bare back? - Jade said.

— Aha... Stay here— Cat said.

Jade didn't hear her, kept smiling as she remembered how much she liked it, waiting for the next weekend to buy it. After a while lost in her thoughts, she noticed that Cat had left, but before letting out a groan, the redhead entered again with a hand on her back holding something.

—I know that your birthday already happened — she said swinging childishly — but I wasn't sure about wait for the next weekend to buy it, maybe someone do it before us, so... here you go.

She extends her hand, delivering the gift to her gothic pale one open the bag to take the shirt and wear it — lock the door, Kitty.

—kay.

Cat was going to the door to lock it at the same time Josie was gettin closer. She smiled to the redhead saying Hi, looking for the gothic to apologyze again, for real this time.

Cat was surprised and she didnt had time to lock the door, fortunately Jade dressed in time.

— What are you doing here? — Jade groan to Josie when she saw her.

Josie try to response but Jade rolls her eyes and go to her next class, Cat put her hand on her shoulder and give her a little smile

— Why she is so mad to me ? it was an accident... — she said to the redhead.

— She is bad with everyone, look, if you want to be her friend ask Tori, she is her friend or something, but when she came to H.A. Jade put cold coffe on her head oin front of the class... — Cat said.

* * *

Josie was walking to her next class, her mind was flying away for Jade and how does she look with her clothes.

— Hey Josie, how you doing? — Robbie Ask.

— Fine, i guess, a little bit worried for Jade...

— Don't Worry — Rob said — she is grumpy all the time, just don't talk to her if she is alone or when is with Beck.

— He means all the time — Tori said laughting loudly.

— Hey guys, havin' fun ? — Cat came bouncing with a Wahoo Punch in her hands.

— Well, robbie is talking about Jade who is a real Witch and suggest not annoy her all the time or she'll eat you until the bones.

— REX! — Robbie scream, putting his hand on the puppet's mouth.

— What did that puppet said? - Jade ask appearing behind Robbie. she taked Rex and throw it far away.

—That is an offensive term!.

— Hey! guess who'll go to the Kickback with Melissa Morrinson ? — André said, coming to his friends

— Ely ? — Cat ask curious.

— No, she'll go with this guy! — He said pointing at himself with his thumbs doing a little dance. — I asked her before w...—

— Before she ate all your face with kisses — Jade said — i saw you before, that girl was almost ate your lips!

The band started joking about André's new girl, however Josie kept quiet all the time, giving Jade quick looks, who apparently was in a better mood. "_oh ... i'm in big trouble..." she thinks._

* * *

**N/A: Is really Short i know, but i need to practice a lot! I hope you enjoy that T_T nothings relly happen but i'm thinking! **


End file.
